Ghost
by The-Unseelie-Queen
Summary: Shredder is out to destroy the turtles again, and hires Ghost to do the job. But he didn't count on one thing, the one thing Ghosts were supposed not to do, fall in love. Now who's side is Ghost on? Please review, summary sucks! Possible LeoxOc or RaphxOc
1. Chapter 1

Ghost

I don't own TMNT or anything TMNT related. I do own Ghost (a.k.a Amy).

Please review so I know that people like it or not.

CHAPTER 1

Oroku Saki sat meditating, eyes closed. However, doubts ran around his head. Should he really of hired Ghost? Her reputation, had reached even New York, of being the most deadly member of the undead guild. But there was no going back now, that would mean death. The guild was formed in an almost truce between the Undead and the world of the living.

He opened his eyes to find Ghost standing right in front of him – she appeared to be 14 maybe 15 years old – but her eyes were timeless. It was if she was made of glass, old but always new.

"You summoned me." Ghost said.

"Yes. Watch your targets well and don't under estimate their skill and loyalty to each other."

Ghost nodded once and was gone, like a shadow fading into the night.

The turtles night was turning out to be uneventful. Mikey was watching impossible amounts of cartoons, Raph was in the dojo attacking his punching bag, Donnie was restlessly typing on his computer and Leo and Splinter were meditating.

Ghost watched silently from the shadows, completely unnoticed.

Raph walked in the main area of the lair, his body covered in sweat, only to walk to the shower. Mikey hadn't moved an inch. His arm hung lazily over the back of the couch while he flipped channels, looking for a decent show. There was never a good plot nowadays.

Ghost stalked closer. _They are ninjas, but they are also teenagers. Easily distracted and raging hormones and emotions, this will be easier then They thought. _True, she was a teenager herself but she was certain she could handle anything that got thrown her way. After all, she was Ghost.

Ghost had taken up a human existence before, it wasn't her best memory but she hadn't failed, she never failed. Slipping back into the shadows, Ghost left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost

I still don't own TMNT. Or anything TMNT related. Review or I'll set Ghost on you!

CHAPTER 2

Ghost barely noticed the slipping sensation as she walked through spiritual gates to get home. She needed a favour.

Her pet 'dog' Billy ran up to her.

"Come on Billy, we're going to New York."

She walked towards Memo's tent, it looked rather like an Indian teepee.

Memo didn't look up, knowing fully well what Ghost wanted. He silently handed to her. Ghost gave him a brief smile and left.

Mikey gave a yelp of excitement when Leo announced they were going on patrol. He had been bored beyond belief, when he had finally found a good show, Sensi walked over and said it was time for his program. Besides something hadn't seemed... right. Mikey couldn't put one of his green fingers on it, but something hadn't felt right and he was glad for the fresh air.

As he ran beside his brothers, beating up a couple of street thugs when necessary, Ghost watched them – waiting for the right time.

Ghost closed her eyes and allowed herself and her wolf/dog/demon Billy to go through the change. She now had a human body and Billy looked like any normal Dalmatian.

_Time for work, Ghost thought._

She walked around, trying to give of the image of a lost, innocent 14 year old girl. A dozen thugs surrounded her. Ghost was impressed with her acting skills.

Just as the leader grabbed her arm and pulled her close enough to smell his rancid breath, the turtles jumped down from the roof.

The one with the red bandanna, Raph, attacked the leader – making him let Ghost go – and pulled her behind him. Ghost watched as they all sprang into action and quickly dealt with the thugs. Despite herself, Ghost was fascinated, she hadn't anticipated skill such as this. The rat knew what he was teaching, finding out about him tagged onto her list of things to do. Ghost knew the only way to get them to take her to their lair was to be injured and unconscious.

She sent one of the remaining conscious purple dragons a thought message to attack her – so he did – good enough to knock her cold. Billy followed her lead, getting close enough to a purple dragon to have his paw stepped on. He heard the crunch of bones before, he too, fell into the black depths of unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost

***Wails*** tmnt still isn't mine! Thanks to Raphfreak for the review! Appreciate it!

Ghost's head throbbed, she felt like she was being hit with a hammer over and over again. She caught a whiff of pizza and knew her plan had worked – the turtles' lair had smelt of pizza yesterday. Ghost heard male voices and strained to hear what they were saying;

"What do we do with her when she wakes up?" One voice asked.

"I don't know Donnie. How is she doing?" A more authoritative voice said.

"Well, as far as I can tell, she doesn't have concussion – she was just knocked out." The first voice said that.

"Err, guys. Dudes, she's waking up!" A more surfer-dude voice said.

Ghost opened her eyes to see three of the turtles standing over her. They seemed to be waiting for something. Ghost wondered where red was – blue, purple and orange were here.

"How you feeling dudette?" Orange asked, breaking the silence.

Ghost tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by purple.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"I just want to tell you that your not dreaming, okay? We really are turtles." Blue said looking at her seriously.

"I didn't think I was dreaming." Ghost replied calmly, which gave them all confused looks.

"I hear our guest has woken up." A giant rat walked towards Ghost, red following close behind.

"My name is Splinter and these are my sons; Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael. You are?" The rat asked.

"Ghost, my names Ghost."

Raph laughed at that earning him a harsh look from Splinter.

"You may stay here, Miss Ghost, until you and your dog are both fit and well."

They all left to do their own thing, apart from Mikey.

"What's his name?" He asked stroking Billy who didn't seem to like the attention much.

"Billy."

FF 2 hours

It was 7pm – tea time. Ghost had been dreading this, being a ghost she couldn't eat but she couldn't tell the guys. Wait, why was she calling them Guys? They're her targets not friends.

"Come on Ghost, get something to eat." Donnie encouraged.

"That's okay, I'm not hungry." Ghost told him.

Donnie looked at her, concerned. "You need to keep your strength up." He said.

"I'll eat it." Raph offered reaching for the slice of pizza.

"Mine!" Mikey shouted, grabbing from under Raphael's hand. That started the pizza war or the war for the pizza.

Ghost laughed as Raph and Mikey tumbled past her chair – then mentally slapped herself – she couldn't enjoy their company, she couldn't find them amusing. But I do have to put on a show, she told herself which made the other voice shut up.

That night as Ghost lay in bed, she couldn't help thinking that the turtles and the rat were actually very nice. Well, Mikey was over friendly, Donnie was nice, Leo was a mystery and Raph... well okay Raph wasn't the nicest turtle around but that didn't matter cause neither was Ghost. Desperately, Ghost tried to banish such thoughts from her head and failed miserably.

Maybe, just maybe, Ghost was fighting on the wrong side.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost

**I am SO sorry for taking ages to update! Thanks to theluckyshipper for the review!**

* * *

Ghost awoke to Billy's feral snarling; not an uncommon sound, Billy had no fondness for strangers, and no reservations for attacking people who got too close. It had taken years to gain his trust. Right now, he was offering death threats to Donatello, who was stood just inside the door.

She propped herself up using her elbow, and held her free hand out. "Down, Billy." She commanded. The Dalmatian retreated, leaving Donatello unharmed, and pressed his furry head against her palm in an apologetic manner.

Ghost bowed her head to Donatello. "My apologies."

The turtle waved his hand dismissively, and assured her that it was fine. "Breakfast is ready. Mikey's made scrambled eggs and bacon." He informed, and Ghost could now put a name to that aroma. Just because she didn't eat food didn't mean she couldn't appreciate it. Ghost headed towards the pile of clothes placed on a nearby table, they hadn't been there before, she was sure of that.

Noticing her slightly perplexed expression, Donny cleared the subject; "They're a friend's – April – old clothes. They might be a little big, but they'll do until you can go back home."

Ah yes, Ghost thought, I'll have ask Myria if she'll make me some more _normal _clothing.

"I'll be down in a minute," She told the waiting turtle, who turned and left after her statement.

After looking through her choices, she decided on some faded sweats and an even more faded blue t-shirt. Ghost had to admit, the fabric felt coarse compared to the Spider's silk Myria often used. But, of course, there was no such material here, so it would have to do.

Gesturing for Billy – not only her guard, but her closest friend for many years – to follow, she walked towards the aroma, a visible yet untouchable treasure.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Mikey greeted, saluting her with his spatula. Billy allowed an inaudible growl to escape his throat, but quietened when Ghost sent him a look.

Ghost fixed an easy smile on her face, and replied with her own good morning.

Leonardo also greeted her over his newspaper, before shaking his head at some of the Purple Dragon's crimes which had been articled. He knew very well that these were just the tip of the iceberg.

Apparently Raphael was still in bed. Mikey shot a brief glance at Raphael's closed door and asked the same question he did every morning: "Who's gonna get Raphy today?"

Ghost chuckled. Returning the boy's confused looks with a grin, she then turned to her capable dog. "Billy, drag the red-banded turtle out of bed, and bring him here. His breakfast is getting cold." She commanded in a light tone.

Michelangelo gaped, eyes as wide as saucers. He continued to gape as Billy trotted up the stairs, before snapping out of it and performing some drama. "Don't do it, Billy." He got down on one knee at the foot of the stairs, "Please, he'll kill you, and what would we ever do without you?" He asked dramatically, a hand poised over his heart. Leonardo rolled his eyes, while Donatello shook his head and spooned up some eggs.

The silence was broken by a loud thud coming from Raphael's room and the turtle's exclamation of anger as he was dragged – forcibly, by his leg – down the stairs. Every time his shell hit a stair there was a thud, and more sounds of frustration as Raphael tried, in vain, to escape Billy's vice grip.

Once Billy had dragged him to the table – Mikey had already returned to his food – he freed the struggling turtle, and lay beneath Ghost's seat – content he had completed his mistresses's orders, and gotten a bite out of the angry turtle. To add to his innocent look, he began to clean his paw, ignoring the fact that cats were supposed to do that, not dogs.

Raphael glared at the damned dog, which had gotten a good bite out of his leg, then shifted his glare to its owner – that damn girl with the freaky name – Ghost.

* * *

**Ha! I love Billy, just thought I'd give ya some amusement in this chapter. **


End file.
